The Royals
by rosie0522
Summary: What do you think would happen if Queen Clarion found out a secret about herself that not even she knew? What if it was evil? I can't say much without giving the plot away, but please read it! I think you'll like it! COMPLETE! :)
1. Finding Out

**Hey guys! This is the other story I had talked about in the beginning of **_**The Secret Quest**_** (that's my other story!), called **_**The Royals**_**. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a cool day in the Summer Meadow. The sky was blue, the air was fresh, the flowers were blooming, and the bids were chirping their wonderful song. Everyone was enjoying the day, including Queen Clarion. She had just finished checking up on the progress of the seasons, and was flying through the Meadow towards the Pixie Dust Tree. A group of light fairies bowed to her as she passed, and she bowed her head to them and smiled. She loved her job as Queen of Pixie Hollow. Everyone liked her, and she cared for her fairies as though they were all her children. She had just arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree when she heard a voice yell:

"Queen Clarion! Wait!"

She turned around curiously. Her best friend and advisor, Fairy Mary, was flying towards her as fast as she could, her face beet red. Clarion waited patiently, and when Mary reached her, she said, "What's wrong, Mary?"

"There's a mermaid at the edge of Minnow Lake, asking for you! We didn't want to bother you with it, but she started yelling and demanding that she see you, that it was of utmost importance! She just won't leave!" she said, panting and turning red and upset.

"Mary, I need you to calm down, and then lead me to her. It won't do any good to have you yelling right back at her. Just calm down, and then take me to her so we can get this straightened out," said Clarion calmly. Mary nodded, and slowly her normal color returned. She led Clarion to Minnow Lake, and Clarion saw that there was a crowd gathered at the edge of the lake. As soon as they saw her, they moved back and made an aisle for Clarion. She flew in between them and landed in front of the lake.

Indeed, there was a mermaid at the edge. She had dark blue hair and a matching top with pictures of seaweed on it. Her tail was graceful and elegant, and it was baby blue with seaweed wrapped around it. Under the seaweed, Clarion could see pictures of tridents and fish on it. Her eyes were gray, and her skin was ghostly pale. But Clarion could see, strangely enough, specks of her own crystal blue eyes lost in the sea of gray, along with red and topaz. It was odd, because Clarion herself had hints of red, gray, and topaz shining through her own crystal clear blue eyes. Clarion spoke, looking directly at the mermaid.

"Who are you and what are you doing at the surface?"

She spoke in a clear, high soprano voice. "I am Queen Calissa, Queen of the Mermaids. I have only come up to the surface because of an emergency. My people and my city, Oceana, are in grave danger. Are you familiar with the wingless evil fairy Cameron, Queen of the Netherlands?" she asked.

Clarion nodded seriously. She and Pixie Hollow had had trouble with her in the past.

"She is threatening Oceana because she says that we have done her a serious offense, yet in all the years of Oceana, there is no record of us doing anything. We need your help," Calissa said, worry being heard clearly in her voice.

"As much as we would like to help you, we couldn't do anything. We can't go in the water. Our wings would get wet, and we don't know how to swim. I am very sorry," Clarion replied sadly.

"I don't mean all of Pixie Hollow. I just need you, Queen Clarion. Oceana has an Oracle. The Oracle envisioned that you, I, and one other magical, powerful being, a male, would have enough combined power to defeat her. I have yet to figure out who the male is, but I know that I need your help," Calissa said desperately.

"I'm sorry," Clarion said. She opened her mouth to say more, but just then, a shining light appeared. Calissa dove back under the water. Everyone on land covered their eyes. When the light died down, everyone uncovered their eyes and Calissa came back up. Where the light had been, there was now a man standing there. He looked confused. Clarion's guards came forward at once, protecting not only their queen, but also Queen Calissa. The queens spoke in unison.

"Who are you and what are you here for?"

He held his hands up innocently. "I honestly have no idea. I am King Casper, King of the Gods and the Heavens. I was just sitting in my throne room, and suddenly, I was brought here!" he exclaimed. He had blond hair, almost white, and topaz eyes with hints of blue, gray, and red showing through. He was wearing a soldier's outfit, though it was completely white, and his skin was a shade lighter than Clarion's, his hair contrasting nicely.

The queens shared a look, and Queen Calissa was just about to say something, when all of a sudden, something shot out of the water behind her, shouted something, and landed on the ground in the middle of the three queens and king. Casper and Clarion took a small step back, and Calissa swam back about half a foot. The thing stood up, and all three of the royalty members gasped. It was Cameron.

She stood there, grinning crazily. She was red- literally. Her hair was a shiny red, flowing down her back. She wore a dress exactly like Clarion's, pixie dust and all, but it was a fiery red. Her eyes were red, with hints of blue, gray, and topaz peeking through. She spoke, and as she did, each of the amulets they all wore, similar in everything except the color- Clarion's was blue; Calissa's, gray; Casper's, topaz; and Cameron's, red- started to glow brightly. They each noticed it, but said nothing about it.

"So, we meet again, Clarion, Casper, Calissa," she said. "And this time, I have an important reason. I have discovered a highly unexpected secret."

"What is it?" the other three asked cautiously.

"We are siblings."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? It's definitely not over, but it may be a while until I update, unless you give me some reviews on what you think! See you later!**


	2. Changing

**Hey everyone! I know, I've only gotten like, two reviews, but I couldn't stay away! I have the whole story planned out and everything, but I have to put it on Word and then upload it! And if you give me enough reviews, I might even change the story a little. But only if you give me enough reviews! And Clarionromance22, you're getting too far ahead! You're figuring out the story before I've even posted it! Ha-ha! You're lucky I put that in this chapter! Don't worry! Everything will be explained! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_I have discovered a highly unexpected secret," said Cameron._

"_We are siblings."_

* * *

"We're WHAT?!" Clarion, Casper, and Calissa shrieked, looking horrified.

"You heard me. We're related. From oldest to youngest, it's Clarion, me, Casper, and Calissa. Actually, Clarion, you and I are twins, and Casper and Calissa, you two are twins, too. But we're you guys' older siblings," she said, laughing evilly.

"This cannot be happening," Casper muttered to himself. Calissa looked ready to pass out from shock. Clarion just stood there. _How did I not know that I have two sisters and a brother?_ She thought. She noticed that their amulets were still glowing.

"Why are the amulets glowing?" she wondered out loud.

Cameron turned towards her. "Well, I discovered a little secret about them. Not that I'd tell you," she sneered in a tone of disgust. She suddenly turned back towards the water, grabbed her amulet, and jumped, shouting something as she landed in the water. Clarion had only caught the words "wish," "be," and "mermaid." There was a glow in the water, and when it died down, Cameron was gone.

"Guys!" Calissa shouted, awakening them from their shock. "She just shouted, 'I wish I was a mermaid!'" Calissa said excitedly. "What if you guys could do that too?"

"I'm pretty sure we can shout, Calissa," said Casper dryly.

"I didn't mean that! I meant, when she shouted that, she turned into a mermaid! What if you guys could do that too?!" Calissa said excitedly.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, what if it doesn't work? Then all I'd do is get my wings wet and most likely need your help to keep from drowning!" said Clarion doubtfully.

"Oh, come on! Just give it a try! Please?" Calissa asked, making puppy-dog eyes at them. The other two shared a look, then sighed and nodded.

"Yes! Ok, all you have to do, is hold on to your amulets, and jump, and while you're jumping, just shout, 'I wish I was a mermaid!' or mer_man_, and BOOM, you guys are merpeople!" Calissa said excitedly.

Clarion and Casper grabbed their amulets nervously. They walked to the edge of the lake, and jumped, shouting what they were told.

Clarion hit the water first. She gasped out loud and opened her eyes, then nearly choked on the water. Nearly because her airway had suddenly become unblocked. She reopened her eyes and stared in amazement at her new tail. The magic had worked. She was now a mermaid. Her dress had changed into just a top, and the new top was made of golden pixie dust. Her tail was golden also, and had pictures of the things that represented each of the talents of Pixie Hollow on it. It was wrapped in seaweed just like Calissa's. Clarion reached her arms up and felt the new crown that sat atop her head. She took it off and stared at it. It was carved intricately into gold, and blue crystals spelled out the words, _Pixie Hollow_. She felt her eyes fill up with tears at how wonderful it was. She placed the crown back atop her head and realized that the others must be worried, for she had not yet come up from the water. She quickly swam up.

When she reached the surface, Clarion saw the residents of Pixie Hollow come quickly to the edge of the water to see the new form of their queen. She heard someone shout, "Can we see your tail, Queen Clarion?" She turned to see who it was, and saw (who else?) Tinker Bell, looking rather sheepish. "Of course," Clarion said warmly. She did a quick backflip, showing off just a bit. Everyone gasped and clapped. She smiled and felt two taps on her shoulders. She turned around to see Calissa and Casper. Calissa quickly attacked her in a hug, saying, "It worked! I told you!", and as soon as she let go, Casper did the same thing. She laughed as she detached Casper from herself, then got serious.

"Ok, ok, it worked. But now that we know it works, we've got a mission to do," she said, and she saw that the twins understood immediately. They became serious too.

"Right. Ok, well, I think you'll want to address the problem of who's going to rule until you get back," they said at the exact same time. Clarion turned around and swam to the shore. The crowd backed up and bowed respectively until Clarion spoke.

"I must go down to Oceana to assist Queen Calissa and King Casper in defeating Queen Cameron. While I am gone, I hereby proclaim that Lord Milori will rule Pixie Hollow until I get back. If you have concerns, you will tell him. Understood?" she asked. They all nodded. Milori came to the front of the crowd and knelt down. He leaned towards her and said, "Be careful, please." She nodded. He kissed her, a long, lingering kiss, until she broke away, saying she had to go, she would be careful, and that she had complete faith in him. Then she swam to where the twins were waiting. She grabbed their hands, floating in the middle of them, and they all dove down in the water.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, and please, please give me some reviews! Please!**


	3. Explaining

** people! I wanted to let you guys wait for a bit and try to guess what happens next! *laughs evilly* I am awesome! But alas, now I shall take you out of suspense! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The three siblings dove down and looked around. As they were looking around, each of them felt something materialize in their left hands. They all looked down and saw big, jewel-encrusted tridents. Clarion's was blue, and the jewels were red, gray, and topaz. Casper's was topaz, and the jewels were red, blue, and gray. Calissa's was grayish-silver, and the jewels were red, blue, and topaz. They all gasped at the sight.

_Wow, _thought Clarion, _I wonder what these things can do!_

_They have powers that can help us defeat Cameron,_ said a voice in her head that sounded exactly like Calissa's.

The sisters turned to each other in astonishment. "Did you just... talk to me in my head?!" asked Clarion silently and disbelievingly.

_Yep! _confirmed Calissa. _We can speak in each others' minds when we're all in the same form, I think._

_THAT'S AWESOME! _The girls flinched, then laughed as they heard Casper's voice ring with excitement.

_Indeed it is, little brother, _came a sly voice.

_Cameron! _said Clarion in her mind, silently cursing the name. _What are you doing? Why are you doing this to us?!_

_Because I want revenge, Clarion, _came the voice again, this time disgusted. _I want revenge on you and all your little fairies, and Casper and his team of assembled gods, and Calissa and her merpeople!_

_Why? We have done nothing to you, Cameron! _Calissa asked, sounding frustrated.

_YES YOU HAVE! _she screamed, getting very angry. _Clarion, you exiled me, banned me from Pixie Hollow! You took away my wings! Calissa, when I came to you, asking you for help, you turned me away! And Casper, after they turned me away, I came to you, only to find that you wouldn't help me either!_

_We had good reason, Cameron, and if you'll show yourself, I'll explain them all, _Clarion said, getting irritated now herself.

All of a sudden, a whirlwind of red spun into sight. Casper and Calissa swam quickly towards Clarion and went behind her. Clarion herself got slightly frightened and swam back a few feet. Then, in the blink of an eye, the tornado was gone, leaving Cameron, again being an impossibly red mermaid, in its place.

"Well hello, sisters, brother," she said, smiling devilishly.

_Calissa, go make sure Oceana is safe, _said Clarion. Calissa was about to protest, but Clarion cut her off. _Do as I say, not as I do, and go. _Calissa nodded firmly, then her composure cracked and she gave her sister and brother a huge hug, with tears gently leaking out of her eyes. She looked at them one last time, then swam off.

_Ok, _Clarion said, wiping her own eyes, _Your turn, Casper. I need to ask a favor. _He quickly nodded and stood (well, sort of) up straight. _I need you to go to the surface and tell Pixie Hollow that I am safe, but it may be a while, and I need them to go back to their work. And tell them that if I return, I will probably not be in the best condition because of what's about to happen. Then I want you to go to Oceana and help Calissa fight off Cameron's henchmen, which I know you have because I can read your very... _disturbing_ thoughts, _Clarion said, directing the last part of the sentence at Cameron, who looked shocked that Clarion knew about her slaves. Casper nodded, gave Clarion a hug, gave Cameron a dirty look, and swam to shore. Clarion turned to Cameron.

_Finally. Are you ready to do this, twin sister? _Cameron asked.

_Not quite yet. I said I would explain our reasons to you, and so I shall. I exiled you from Pixie Hollow and took away your wings because you did something to terrible to speak of, and you know what it was. Calissa turned away your plea because you were not a mermaid at the time, and so, she knew that you did not belong in her kingdom. Casper turned away your plea because by then, word had traveled of what I had done to you and why, and he did not want to help a criminal. Now that I have explained our reasons to you, I want something in return. I would like to know how you are able to talk underwater, _said Clarion thoughtfully.

"Because you're weaker than me. I have more power and ability than you! You're just queen of the fairies! Those stupid things wouldn't know who their true queen should be if I looked them in the face!" shouted Cameron. She was about to continue when a flash of light shot right past her face. When she turned her head back to where Clarion was, there was a blue trident pointing at her. Clarion had had enough.

"You will never, _ever_ insult my fairies in front of me AGAIN!" screamed Clarion as she shot another shining beam of light at Cameron. Cameron dodged it, and the fight began.

* * *

**Ooh, so many questions! What did Cameron do? Will Clarion defeat Cameron and come out unscathed? Or will Cameron finally have defeat over her twin? Review, and I'll post quickly!**


	4. Trouble

**Hey People! I'm back... and I really have nothing to say, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"You will never, __ever_ insult my fairies in front of me AGAIN!" screamed Clarion as she shot another shining beam of light at Cameron. Cameron dodged it, and the fight began.

* * *

(Clarion's third person POV)

Clarion shot a third beam of light, and this time, it hit the end of Cameron's tail. It caught fire, and Cameron screamed in fury as she put it out. Then she sent a black stream of light at Clarion, and Clarion quickly swam to the side. They continued to shoot lights at each other, hitting and missing the other. Clarion's hair had come undone, and she could feel bruises and scratches all over her body. She starting to feel tired, but the adrenaline and need to prove herself and her fairies drove her to keep going. She had her trident raised, when out of nowhere, a jet of emerald green shot at her and hit her hand, knocking her trident out of her hand, but at the same time, making it feel as though she had just dipped it in flames.

Clarion screamed. The scream was a mix of shock, realization, and pain, because she saw her trident just as it was swallowed by the darkness of the bottom of the lake. She was about to dive down to see if she could find it, when she felt four scaly things twist around her arms, tail, and mouth. She looked down and caught a glimpse of four black eels, before her chin was jerked up to look deep into the eyes of her twin.

"Got any last words before _I_ banish _you_, permanently?" asked Cameron slyly.

Clarion was just about to nod her head, when, from above her, she heard two voices shout, "No, she doesn't! Because she's not leaving, Cameron, you are!"

Cameron and Clarion looked up and saw Calissa and Casper floating above them, pointing their tridents at Cameron. "Now, we can do this the easy way," said Casper, "Or the hard way," finished Calissa. Then they both spoke. "Your choice."

Cameron let go of Clarion and smiled. "Of course, my dear siblings," she said in a sugar-sweet tone that Clarion didn't trust at all. "I just need to do something before I go," she said, slowly swimming towards them. Clarion caught a gleam in her eye, tried to yell, to warn her siblings, but the eels just tightened their grips, especially the one gagging her. She slowly floated down to the bottom helplessly. As she did, she heard Casper scream, then Calissa, but she couldn't see a thing. However, she did feel someone's presence near her, and heard Cameron's evil laugh before, presumably, she disappeared.

Clarion knew she had to do something, and fast. She thought hard, and finally, an idea came to her. She bit down hard on the eel in her mouth, and the thing yelped in pain and let go. She swung her arms as close as she could to her mouth, and did the same thing to one of the others. It also let go, and she quickly grabbed the remaining two, and tied all four of them together by their tails. Then she called out softly, "Casper? Calissa? Are you here?"

She heard a weak boy's voice speak out loud. "Yes, we're here, Clarion, but Calissa's out cold. She tried to fight Cameron off after she saw what happened to me, but Cameron hit her with a red beam of light, and I guess it stunned her or something. Either way, she's passed out, and I don't think she'll be waking up soon."

"Ok, well, I can't see you, so stay where you are, and I'll come to you," she said in a soothing voice. She slowly swam around, and after about a minute, she came in contact with someone else, and Casper yelped.

"What was that?!" he said, sounding scared.

"Relax, it's just me. I'll untie you," said Clarion, for she noted that he was tied down with seaweed. She untied him, and he said, "Thanks. Calissa's down at my... _fin_."

They each took hold of one of Calissa's arms, and put it over their shoulders. They swam up, out of the darkness, to the surface. When they reached the top, they swam to shore, and stopped at the edge. Clarion and Casper both took hold of their amulets, and Clarion, hoping it would work, grabbed Calissa's too, and said, "I wish we were all fairies." There was a bright light, and when it ended, they could feel that they had feet. Clarion and Casper pulled themselves and Calissa out of the water, and they saw that it had worked, and Calissa now had legs.

Suddenly, Clarion heard a call, and when she looked up, she saw all of Pixie Hollow flying toward them. Rani and Lord Milori, were, of course, running, but they both stopped and gasped at the sight of them, along with everyone else. Clarion realized what they must've looked like because of the battle. Two healing talents immediately flew forward, carrying a stretcher. Clarion and Casper helped them get Calissa on it, then they both collapsed to the ground from pain and exhaustion. Four more healing talents flew forward, two and two, carrying more stretchers. They loaded Casper on one, but Lord Milori waved the other two off as he kneeled beside Clarion and picked her up in his arms. He carried her through the horrified crowd to his owl silently, leapt on, and flew to the infirmary. The crowd started to disperse, when they heard a familiar evil laugh behind them. Cameron was back.

* * *

**So many more questions! What will Cameron do? Will the three siblings be okay? Will they wake up in time to save Pixie Hollow? Review to find out!**


	5. The Action

**Hey people! I know, I know, I left you in suspense, but I'm not sorry. It makes me feel like a good author, even if some people say I'm not. Do you guys think I'm a good author? Anyways, on with the next chapter! And in this one, Rani does NOT know how to swim!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_The crowd started to disperse, when they heard a familiar evil laugh behind them. Cameron was back._

* * *

Everyone gasped and turned back around. Then a few fairies creamed and one even fainted at the sight of Cameron, dripping wet and startlingly red, fluttering about ten feet in the air, smiling evilly. She had wings of the same size and shape as Clarion's, but they were (what else?) red. She flew a few inches forward, and the crowd flew a few inches back. She laughed again.

"I must say, I did think this would be a bit harder. You all are too terrified to even be near me! Clarion was wrong about you," she cackled.

Suddenly, a voice rose from the crowd. "Queen Clarion is never wrong!" It was Tink.

"She's the best ruler we've ever had!" shouted another voice, Rosetta.

"She protects and defends us!" shouted Fawn.

"Now you've hurt her. After all she's done for us, it's our job to defend her!" shouted Vidia, Silvermist and Iridessa at the same time. The crowd started yelling at Cameron, whose face had turned as red as her wings.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, and the crowd slowly quieted down. "None of you petty little fairies can compete with me! I've got powers that you could never even dream of!"

"Ah, but unfortunately for you, Cameron, so do we," said a honey-sweet voice from the shadows behind the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal Clarion, Casper, Calissa, and Milori, the former three looking battered but beautiful all the same. "And even some extra wintery powers," she said, gesturing to Milori.

Cameron was furious. "What?! That's cheating!" she shrieked.

"I wasn't aware that this was a game to you, Cameron," said Clarion, her voice rising in volume as she rose to the air, with Calissa and Casper right behind her, and Milori walking to front of the crowd. "This is no game for the rest of us. Cameron, you're kidnapping people and there have been so many casualties with you around-"

"STOP IT!" Cameron screamed, and she shot Clarion out of the air. The crowd gasped, but Clarion quickly regained her balance and flew back up, even closer this time.

"You need to stop this, Cameron."

Cameron raised her hand back, but before she could do anything, she found her arm being twisted behind her back, and no matter how hard she yanked, she couldn't break free. Clarion said, "There are advantages to being Queen of the Fairies, Cameron. Now, I never wanted it to come to the point where I would've had to do this, but you forced me. If I let you go, you can attack me, just let Calissa, Casper, and Milori go, please." And she let go.

Cameron twisted around so fast she was a blur. She shoved Clarion, and Clarion dropped a few feet in the air. Cameron came after her. She shoved again, but Clarion was ready this time. She shoved back, a bit harder than she meant to, and Cameron dropped even further than Clarion had. Clarion raised her eyes to Casper and Calissa for just a moment, but that was all Cameron needed. She flew as fast as she could, and this time, Clarion was knocked out of the air. She fell fast, and hit the ground with a thump. She opened her eyes to see Casper and Calissa on the ground next to her. She looked for Cameron. When she found her, she shrieked out loud.

Cameron was holding Rani above the water by her wrist, and Rani looked terrified. Clarion quickly glanced around for Milori, but saw him laying unconscious on the ground near her. She moved to get up, and she started to fly over to them, but Cameron quickly flew backwards.

"Come any closer, Clarion, and so help me, I will drop her!" she said, a wild glint in her eye. Clarion thought quickly and hardly, and a plan came to her. A dangerous one, yes, but a plan all the same. She flew closer.

Cameron let go of Rani, and Rani screamed as she fell into the water. That was when Clarion put her plan into action.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's the shortest chapter I've written so far, but it had the most action yet! What did you think? And what do you think Clarion's plan is? Sound off in the reviews! Peace out!**


	6. Evil vs Good

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was busy all weekend! And thank you to these very special reviewers:**

_**JadeVictoriaDH**_

_**Laila999**_

_**esme**_

_**EternallyTeamCullen23**_

**for your wonderful reviews! You guys have tried to review every chapter, and that means a lot to me! You guys, in fact, all of you reviewers, are awesomely amazing (or vice-versa)! Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Cameron let go of Rani, and Rani screamed as she fell into the water. That was when Clarion put her plan into action._

* * *

Clarion dove down into the water after Rani, changing into a mermaid again. She looked around for Rani, and saw her desperately holding her breath, trying to get to the top. She hadn't seen Clarion yet. Clarion swam to her and took her arm. Rani looked over in surprise, but was smart enough not to open her mouth. Clarion pulled on her arm, and showed her how to kick her legs and move her arms. Rani copied Clarion, and was very surprised that she could do it. But she was running out of air, fast. Clarion knew she wouldn't make it to the surface by herself, so she grabbed Rani around the middle and swam as fast as she could to the shore, with Rani helping as much as she could.

The girls burst out of the water just as Rani ran out of air. She was coughing and gasping, but she was alive, and that was what was important to Clarion. She pulled the wingless fairy to the shore, changed back into a fairy, and got out herself. She looked up, and saw that Cameron had not been idle in their absence. She saw a few more fairies unconsciously laying on the ground, and some trying to fight off even more of her henchmen. Casper and Calissa had awoken, and were battling a few Netherlanders with special powers. But Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

Clarion was about to fly off to find her, when someone smacked the back of her head with a piece of wood, making her shriek with pain and effectively stopping her and making her turn to see who it was. When she saw, she gasped.

It was Tinker Bell.

But at the same time, it wasn't. There was something different about the Tinker, but Clarion couldn't quite place it as she was trying to avoid being knocked out. As Tink paused for a moment, Clarion realized what it was. Her eyes. They were glowing red in her pupils. Cameron had possessed her, made her turn against Clarion. Clarion was thinking about this, and she didn't notice Tink raise the wood again. Someone else did, though.

"Clarion, watch out!" shouted Casper, as he launched himself at her. He knocked them both out of the way, and Tink's wood hit the ground, breaking. She immediately turned, looking angry. She advanced, and as Clarion and Casper stood, backing away, Casper said, "Clarion, go find Cameron. I'll deal with this one."

"Just don't hurt her if you can help it. She's not herself, Casper," Clarion whispered as she quickly flew off. She heard Tinker Bell try to fly after, but she also heard Casper stop her. She flew to the Pixie Dust Tree. She didn't know why, she just had a feeling that she should've gone.

When she reached the throne room, she stopped and hid outside the doorway as she heard voices. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she also knew that bad habits were hard to break, and this was one of her many habits that she had kept from her days before she was queen. She listened carefully.

"... I mean, she doesn't even deserve to be queen. She's self-righteous, doesn't know a thing about how to rule, and she isn't even pretty!" said what Clarion knew to be Cameron's voice.

"You're absolutely right, my queen," said a male voice that sounded suspiciously to Clarion like... but no... it couldn't be...

"Of course I'm right, Milori, dear! Why wouldn't I be?" said Cameron, breaking Clarion's heart. She stood there, not knowing what to do. On the one hand, she wanted to go in there and scream at him and throw things at him. And her 'twin'. On the other hand, she wanted to break down right there and cry her eyes out. She knew, however, that she couldn't do either of those things, so she peeked around the corner and saw Cameron sitting on Clarion's throne, with Milori standing right next to her.

"All that's missing is the crown," said Milori in awe. "Then you will be officially, _impossibly_, perfect."

"And I plan to get it, my dear, even if I have to pry it off that _brat's_ head myself," sneered Cameron. Clarion looked at Milori and studied him closely. Then she felt as if she were falling in love all over again.

His pupils were shining red, like Tink's had. He was possessed. He didn't actually love Cameron, she was just making him believe that he did. Clarion knew that she had to stop this.

"Well, then, Cameron, here's your chance," she said as she revealed herself, stepping into the room. Cameron gasped and whispered something to Milori, and he turned towards Clarion.

"_You_," he spat. "You sorry excuse for a queen. You don't deserve that crown. You are an insolent little fairy who doesn't know the first thing about how to rule. Cameron should've been queen. And now, she will be," he said, disgusted.

Clarion held up her hands. "Milori, listen to me. You don't know what you're saying. Cameron's got you under a spell. She doesn't actually love you. She just needs you to do the dirty work and get rid of me so she can be queen, and then she'll get rid of you too. You have to snap out of it. Please, Milori," she said softy.

"How dare you! Cameron loves me more than anything. She sure loves me more than _you_ ever did. _She_ didn't place a law saying that we couldn't be together. _She_ didn't put her people before our love," he sneered at her.

"Milori, I didn't do that to hurt you. It hurt me too, and you know that. I couldn't have anyone else getting hurt, because it would remind me of your accident," said Clarion, hoping to convince him. She had an idea. "And if that still doesn't convince you, then I hope this will," she said. She walked towards him, and before he could protest, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, putting every emotion she had for him into the kiss.

At first, he tensed, ready to push her away, to grab the crown of her head and give it to Cameron, who was shocked into stillness, but then he slowly relaxed, and he started to kiss her back. As they broke apart, Clarion looked into his now-not-red eyes, and saw that they were filled with love and goodness.

"Clarion, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let her possess me. I shouldn't have said those terrible things. I love you more than life itself, and I hope you still feel the same way about me. I would-" He began apologizing profusely, but Clarion cut him off.

"It's ok, Milori. I understand. She had you under her control, and you couldn't help it. I know you didn't mean any of it, and I forgive you. And I could never love you any less, even if you left me," she said, giving him a soft kiss, and he immediately deepened it, willing to show just how much he loved her.

They broke apart when they heard Cameron clap slowly, but Milori kept a tight hold on Clarion's waist, keeping her small form pulled against his strong one.

"Well done. Good show, really. Very romantic. However, unfortunately for you, I _hate_ romance," she growled, flying close to them and yanking Clarion away from Milori. Clarion tried to break her grip, but Cameron had gotten stronger.

"Now, sister, are you going to give me that crown willingly, or will I have to take forcibly? Because one way or another, I am going to get it, and you can't stop me," she said.

"Neither," said Clarion, and she whistled loudly. Through the window came Calissa and Casper, having a few scratches but nothing worse.

"Cameron, your time here is done. Either you go quietly, or we all get rid of you. Once again, your choice."

"I'll never leave!" she declared, twisting Clarion's arm around a bit too far, until she heard a _crack_. Clarion bit back a scream, and said, "Ok, then. Hard way it is."

Calissa, Casper, and Milori all went at Cameron as fast as they could, and caught her. Clarion healed her arm, and walked over to her as she struggled against Casper and Milori. Calissa walked next to Clarion, and shot Cameron a dirty look. Milori took Cameron's other arm as Casper let go, coming to stand on Clarion's left side. They each put their hands in the middle of them, and said:

"_We, three of the four all powerful, magical beings of the world, hereby revoke the second sister's evil powers and ruling era, leaving her to be a good person for as long as she shall live."_

There was a brilliant flash of topaz, blue, and gray that came from their hands, and it shot into the air, then at Cameron. As it hit her, all four siblings screamed at the pain of it, and then everything was black.

* * *

**Wow. That was probably the longest, most serious chapter I have ever written. And I loved it! That was my absolute favorite chapter ever! YAY! OMG, NOW I'M SUPER EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKLY! *fangirl screams***


	7. Confession

**Hey guys! OMG, I am so excited that I get to write this next chapter quickly, because the last one was my absolute favorite, and I am actually bouncing in my seat as I write this! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I should've done this in the beginning, but oh, well. Anything you don't recognize is mine (i.e. Cameron, Casper, & Calissa)**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_There was a brilliant flash of topaz, blue, and gray that came from their hands, and it shot into the air, then at Cameron. As it hit her, all four siblings screamed at the pain of it, and then everything was black._

* * *

Clarion sat up dizzily. She felt awful. Her head was spinning and she couldn't make sense of anything. She looked around and saw Casper, Calissa, and Cameron lying in a circle. She realized that she was the fourth piece of the circle. She looked at Cameron. She still glowed red, still looked the same as before. Clarion wondered if the magic had worked, or if they had failed. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she nearly screamed, until she realized that it was Milori. He hadn't been affected by the magic at all, since he was not a sibling. She turned around and kissed him gently, and he deepened it, until she pulled away in surprise.

"Milori, what's wrong?" she asked, sensing that something was troubling him.

"Well, when I saw you collapse on the floor, I thought that there was a chance you weren't coming back, so I realized that I needed to be strong and then you came back and I just-" Clarion interrupted.

"I'll always come back, Milori," she whispered lovingly. He smiled. "I know."

Suddenly, they heard three moans simultaneously. They turned and watched as Casper, Calissa, and Cameron each got up and shook themselves off. Then Casper and Calissa took up a defensive position against Cameron. She turned and looked at them curiously. Then she turned towards Clarion, who by this time, had gotten up off the floor and stood not five feet away from Cameron. Then she turned and looked down at her clothes.

"Why am I so red?" she asked. "Let's change that, for starters." She waved her hands, and her clothes turned purple, a violent shade of violet, and suddenly, each sibling had a terrible pain right behind their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw that the red in their eyes had been replaced with Cameron's new shade of purple.

"Well, that's better," Cameron said. Then she gasped as she looked around the room. "Oh my goodness! Did I do all of this? Let me clean this up for you," she said to Clarion. She waved her hands, and the mess fixed itself.

"Thank you," Clarion said cautiously. "Cameron, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

Cameron's face was clouded. "Of course I do. And I hate to remember it. I can't believe I did all that awful, terrible stuff. But the one thing I don't remember is why I was banished from Pixie Hollow in the first place. Could you tell me?" she asked, her face becoming half-curious, half-scared to know.

Clarion sighed. She had never wanted to retell the events that led to Cameron being banished, but she had known that she would have to tell her twin sometime. And it was better, Clarion decided, that she tell what happened now, in front of everyone who would need to know, than to recount the horrifying tale three more times to her siblings and Milori. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was just starting out, a rare, never-before-happened event occurred. Two fairies were born of the same laugh. Of course, we realize now that it was actually four people-" Clarion teased at Casper and Calissa, "- but we had not known then. Anyways, they both had the Leadership talent, a very rare talent. The two fairies were made princesses. After their studies were over, the people voted on who they wanted to be their next queen. These two fairies were I and Cameron. The people voted for me. Cameron had become jealous. She had wanted to be queen for so long, and then, just like that, her twin sister had gotten it. I offered to share the crown with her, but she refused. She wanted more than the crown now. Now she wanted revenge, revenge against the person that had stolen her crown. So one night, when everybody was asleep in Pixie Hollow, Cameron entered the Pixie Dust Tree, seeing as there were no guard talents. She snuck up to where she knew the queen's chambers were, holding a knife. She went for me, but she had stepped on a particularly loud floorboard, and I happen to be a particularly light sleeper. I awoke just as she was about to lunge, and screamed as I saw her, which awakened the Ministers, who were also sleeping in the Pixie Dust Tree. When they got up to my bedroom, they opened the door to find me struggling against a screaming Cameron, holding her and the knife back. They pulled her off, and the next day, I took away her wings and banished her from Pixie Hollow for an assassination attempt on the queen's life."

Everyone was silent as Clarion finished, shuddering from just thinking about it. But it was ten times worse for Clarion and Cameron. Clarion, because she had to relive the time she had almost lost her life to her sister, and Cameron, because it was finally coming back to her. Milori slowly walked over to Clarion and wrapped her in his arms. She flinched when he touched her, but quickly relaxed and melted into his warm embrace. Cameron walked over to her sister and held her arms out. Clarion broke away from Milori and walked straight into her sister's arms. As they hugged, Cameron whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "I know."

It would be a long recovery, but they would make it.

* * *

**So should I keep going? Or should I stop and make a sequel about Cameron's recovery? Please tell me in either PMs or reviews!**


	8. Notice!

**Hey people! This isn't an update, this is just a notice. There will be a sequel to this story! It'll be called _The Road to Recovery_. I'm going to try to post it as soon as I can, but I don't know when that'll be, as I currently have two other stories in progress! But please, be patient! That's all! Peace out!**


End file.
